At the edge of death
by KellyHerondale
Summary: One shot story. Jonathan's death scene and his point of view.


**This story is the COHF Challenge created by: iwant9lives2live**

**This is the scene when Jonathan/Sebastian dies.**

**ONE SHOT STORY!**

**MAJOR SPOILER SCENE FROM COHF!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to TMI because it is owned by Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Minutes before Jonathan died...

Jonathan Morgenstern

"Hail, master," She had said, pulling Heosphoros free and brought it up in a bright arc, the blade slamming through his rib cage, the tip positioned to pierce his heart.

Sebastian gasped in pain, how could Clary do this? She had betrayed him, Clary should have known better, he could not be killed. Nothing could kill him. Nothing.

"You know better," Sebastian said reaching down to grasp the hilt of the sword in his hand. "I can't be hurt, not by any weapon under Heaven-"

He gasped again in pain, and broke off, his hands closed around the hilt, just above the wound. There wasn't any blood, but there was flashes of red and sparks, fire. The wound started to cause pain, how could Heosphoros hurt him? It was no possible.

"What-is-this?" Sebastian demanded in pain through clenched teeth.

"And I will give him the Morning Star." Clary said. "It's not a weapon that was made under Heaven. It is Heaven's fire."

Sebastian pulled the sword from his heart, he screamed in agony. He gave the hilt, with its hammered pattern of stars, one incredulous look before he started to blaze like a seraph blade.

He knew he was burning because he could feel it, the pain and agony. Sebastian was screaming in pain, he could hear the cries of his endarken warriors, he didn't want their pity. He never liked the endarked at all, they were too much like servants and there was nothing in their brains, except for the tasks they had to do, ordered by Jonathan.

It was then when Sebastian realized that he was going to die, he was going to lose this battle and everything.

Suddenly, the blaze if fire stopped. The thrones were ruined, melted and burnt, Sebastian was lying on the floor looking at his sister, Clary.

Sebastian felt a lighter, nicer and maybe a bit happier.

Clary fell to her knees.

"You," He whispered, and Clary stared at Sebastian in fascination. "You put... the heavenly fire... into the blade of the sword," Sebastian said "It was... cleverly done."

"It was a rune, that's all," She said sitting beside him.

"Sebastian..." She began.

He wasn't Sebastian, he was Jonathan! Sebastian Verlac was a boy he murdered to use his identity.

"No. I'm not him. I'm-Jonathan." He whispered "I'm Jonathan."

Then he saw Jocelyn, his mother come up pushing her way through the crowd of endarken and shadowhunters. She froze seeing Jonathan, Jonathan for the first time in life had felt guilt, for torturing his mother, Joceyln.

"Mother?" Asked Jonathan. He couldn't quite focus on Jocelyn, he began to cough violently, and coughed up blood.

Jocelyn's fave hardened, she knelt beside Jonathan's head and drew him up into her lap.

The moment he was propped up, Jonathan's breathing eased. "I am sorry." He said with a gasp of pain. "I am so..." He glanced at Clary "I know there is nothing I could do or say now that would allow me to die with even a shred of grace," He said. "And I would hardly blame you if you cut my throat. But I am... I regret. I'm... sorry."

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry,... for everything I have done..." He looked at Jocelyn in the eye and smiled bitterly "Maybe you should have killed me when I was a baby."

Jocelyn was silent, staring into Jonathan's eyes.

Jonathan's eyes fluttered closed. "I dreamed of a green place once," He whispered to Clary. 'A manor house and a little girl with red hair, and preparations for a wedding. If there are other worlds, then maybe there is one where I was a good brother and a good son."

Jonathan opened his eyes and looked directly into Clary's eyes, she must have been dreamed about the exact same thing.

Like brother, like sister.

"I didn't think you could dream," Said Clary, and she took a deep breath. "Valentine filled your veins with poison, and then he raised you to hate, you never had a choice. But the sword burned away all that. Maybe this is who you really are."

He took a ragged breath, breathing heavily "That would be a beautiful lie to believe," He said and incredibly, the ghost of a smile that was bitter and sweet at the same time, the bittersweet smile passed over his face. "The fire of Glorious burned away the demon's blood. All my life it has scorched my veins and cut my heart like blades making me so heartless and cruel, and it weighed me down like lead all my life. I've never felt so... light." He said softly, closing his eyes gently, he went limp in the arms of Jocelyn.

He died happily, glad that Clary had forgiven him.

Death was exactly what Jonathan had expected, it was harsh. It was exactly what Jonathan deserved, he embraced death.

* * *

**Well, at least Jonathan died happily and peacefully. Clary doesn't hate him! Yay! So, if you guys review and say stuff like "Did you copy that from COHF?" Then I'd say, 'Yes, yes I did."**


End file.
